fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/CasTrope Chaos - Pre Session 1
lIn the same vein as the ones I've been doing for JoaT, this will cover all tropes I can find for the Castle Chaos adventure, a narrative taking place in the World of Greifor (known by some as "the Geo-Ysustrata"). This story is a part of the EVOLVERSE. (EDIT: Mostly finished.) Pre-Session 1 - Who DARES battle with the Chaos knight? *Or "Our city needs more Monks and Trees." *Or "DM!Fate kinda lied about our tiering." Elemental Powers - The several Auraments and many sorceries work through several shades of this. Each character can employ them for varying purposes, ranging from weaponizing them as energy attacks to increasing one's speed, defense, and so on. Supernatural Martial Arts - While everyone in the world is born with an innate Aurament, they can only achieve rather small effects with it (say, growing a flower for a Flora user, making a small globe that glows for a light user and so on). Adventurers are different because they refined their Energeia over the course of training, battlefields and/or harsh environments, achieving greater prowess. Capital City - Lemniscrest serves as this. The narrative starts in it, most player characters are headed in its way and the setting of the plot happens in its immediate vicinity (with Dreamdew woods being the closest location to the city and Castle Chaos being somewhere within it). Not to mention that the Imperial Guild (Lenestriel) is located within. The narrative lampshades that the kingdom doesn't have a capital in the literal sense of the word, but also says if it had one it would be this city. Doomed Hometown - Zigzagged. Lemniscrest is the hometown of Demetrius Delvarood, but it was laid to waste by an earthquake. By the time the plot of this RP starts, the city's reconstruction is going extremely well... Yet it gets attacked once again, this time by Dragnar Eridanus. Sister Gwen confirms later that if not for Wu and Rickert's efforts here, history would have repeated itself by the Knight's hands. Garden of Evil - It hasn't reached the whole forest quite yet, but this is doutlessly what Dreamdew Woods is becoming due to the powers of Chaos taking residence within and corrupting trees and monsters all the same. The main motivation of some party members - like Rickert - is to put an end to this. Blow you Away - Wind is the Aurament wielded by Wu of the Cat's Eye, and incorporated in his martial arts style. Green Thumb - Rickert the Strange One wields the Flora Aurament, using it to (among other things) grow trees, employ them as weapons or outright transform other things into trees. Badass Long Robe - Rickert wears one that qualifies for this trope, complete with a hood. Warrior Monk - Wu of The Cat's Eye , as his profile explains. As his very own introduction explains, he came to Lemniscrest "to spread the name of the deity he follows and bring salvation to this worldly plane". Fantasy Pantheon - "The Gears of Destiny"/"The Divine". Some names of varying standing in their ranks get a small or flowery mention every now and then - as their existence is confirmed and their influence present in aspects of the land. Some of them are more like facets of nature and the elemental representatives (like the Aurizens). Party members like Wu, Rickert and later Gwen also have one that they follow and pay respect to (or, being a shrine maiden, several in Miko's case). Some also incorporate blessings from them in their fighting style. You all meet in an Inn - Subverted. Party members had their own reasons for coming to the city and while Gwen *was* supposed to be meeting the adventurers in an Inn, said pace gets destroyed by Dragnar Eridanus before anyone arrives there - not to mention how most of the adventurers who made it to the city get easily defeated by him. It's also revealed in a later session that Sister Gwen wasn't even there: Because she got attacked on the way, her arrival was delayed. Defied/Parodied in meta by Dragnar supposedly saying "No! F---- this trope!" Martial Pacifist - Following the teachings and precepts of the Cat's Eye, Wu is this: When Dragnar appears and engages them in battle, the monk first gives him the chance to change and let go of his destroyer ways. It's only when the knight shows that combat is indeed inevitable and the only answer from him would come from his hammer that Wu resorts to battle. Crowd Panic - Downplayed trope (until Dragnar appears, at least). At the realization that the inn was destroyed and Gwendolyn might have been inside, a crowd of people and beginner class adventurers gather around and soon become afraid of what happened. This crowd is what gets Wu's attention. Fastball Special - Of the rare villainous variation, with Dragnar launching a beginner class adventurer at Wu and the crowd like a cannonball right before he makes his entrance. The monk intercepts the attack, but the "projectile" had already lost his life in the stunt. Black Knight/Blood Knight - Dragnar fits both tropes to a T, being a Knight at the service of Chaos and enjoying the thrill of battle more than anything - it being, in fact, his main driving force: The more challenged his powers and talents are, the more satisfying a battlefield is for him. His character profile also lampshades this. Drop the Hammer - A war hammer named Gigantos, Dragnar's weapon. It exceeds even his own height and can be made larger still, reaching three times the knight's own size thus far. The Dragon - True to his name. Within the Alhazred Unit/Squadron, Dragnar is second in command. In some ways, he's also The Brute. Bad Vibrations - Up to Eleven: Wu, Rickert and the crowd have their attention drawn to Dragnar not as much by his words and "warning"... As they are by the fact that an earthquake was caused merely by the man's walk. Dramatic Wind - There's this for Dragnar's cape as the battle starts, and for Rickert's cloak as it ends. Flowery Elizabethan English - Not quite everywhere, but several parts of the narrative and character moments have them employing this trope to a greater or lesser extent. Justified since the setting has several fantastical elements and a high-fantasy atmosphere in various fronts. Badass Cape - The chaos knight sports one of those. Stand your Ground - While many of the citizens decide to run away from Dragnar's presence and power, Wu follows the precepts of the Cat's Eye, which refutes retreat from such vile beings. Instead, he goes face to face with the knight. Rickert soon joins him and later adventurers try the same... With less than optimal results. Underestimating Badassery - Once Dragnar begins to acknowledge Wu and Rickert as worthy opponents, the other adventurers rush to strike him down, thinking him too slow to handle all their powers. It does serve the purpose of distraction, but really doesn't end well for them. Fantastic Fighting Style - Wu of the Cat's Eye incorporates the use of Magic and his Aurament in his martial arts to give even more finesse to his technique. Several other characters in this story also tend to mix fighting maneuvers with their Auraments, Sorcery and/or Unique Arts. Bare-Fisted Monk - Wu is this Archetype. Also lampshaded by him when about to meet Dragnar in battle. Combat Compliment - Dragnar does some of these. Though his disdain and indifference towards the idea of changing his way persists after the battle had already started, he finds enjoyment in fighting Wu and Rickert - ultimately praising their courage in not running away. Menacing Stroll/The Slow Walk - Wu and Dragnar do the Hero vs Villain variation, with the former approaching the black knight instead of retreating when he makes his entrance. Gaia's Vengeance - Of the Gaia's Avenger variation, for Rickert. He outright invokes the trope prior to his fight with Dragnar. Justified - his intent is to face off against those behind the forest's corruption. Plant Person - Flora users like Rickert gain powers of Mother Nature and akin to plants, like being able to sustain themselves with sunlight, regrowing lost limbs without the need for healing sorcery, making trees grow freely and other such things. Dishing out Dirt - Dragnar Eridanus manipulates Earth. On top of the everyday elemental powers that come with it, he is also rumored to be skilled in the use of Petrification Sorcery. Telephone Polearm - Rickert's main way of direct combat is to grow and swing entire trees as his weapon. Pre-Asskicking One-Liner - "Steel yourselves, lest by steel your selves shall be claimed!" Badass Arm-Fold - Wu of the Cat's Eye does this and firmly maintains his stance in face of the aforementioned one-liner, giving Dragnar one last chance/warning to cease his attack. Incredibly Lame Pun - "YOU FOOL! No forest shall forestall the chaos knight!" Super Toughness - Though very strong on his own right, Rickert's first attack only mildly inconvenienced Dragnar, managing to slow him down some but not cause notorious damage. The other adventurers all hit full force, but didn't cause even scratch damage. Force and Finesse - Zig-zagged. Elements to both sides of this trope are there for Wu and Rickert in this battle and some of them get played straight while others get subverted (such as Wu applying great skill to his fighting style, despite being the Force side). Speed Echoes - The other adventurers present at the scene saw multiple afterimages in the wake of Wu's attacking sequence. Kung-Fu Sonic Boom - At the very end of the battle, Dragnar waves his hammer to collide against Wu's fist: The impact unleashes a shockwave powerful enough to launch several of the other adventurer's away and shatters glass windows. Pre-Mortem One-Liner - Dragnar does one of these to the other adventurers. Armor-Piercing Attack - Rickert employs his "You are now a Tree" ability to get through Dragnar's armor. Though the knight eventually counteracts this, it still makes him more susceptible to Wu's incoming attacks and the monk's great skill at aiming for weak spots. Names to run away from really Fast - Dragnar Eridanus, the Fanged Dragonian : Chaos knight of the Isfetiamat. Defeat Means Respect - When he first met Wu and Rickert, he did not think of them as worthy of even hearing his name, going as far as calling the latter no more than a dog when it was asked. As their battle happens and they show themselves capable of wounding and trading blows with him, Dragnar recognizes their convictions and starts seeing them both as Worthy Opponents. Shout-Out - Done in meta to Fire Emblem's Black Knight (Zelgius), when Dragnar arrives. Punch! Punch! Punch! Uh Oh... - Exaggerated and justified. The beginner class adventurers get a case of this when they launch several blows, swords, arrows and elemental powers against Dragnar... And the flurry of attacks doesn't make him even flinch. To make matters worse, they're immediately held right where they stand by his oppressive power, thus unable to retreat. Charles Atlas Superpower - Wu has acquired his martial prowess and great control of Energeia after decades of intensive training and studying his deity - the Cat's Eye - in the mountains. Knockback Slide - What happens to Wu of the Cat's eye after he and Dragnar collide the former's fist against the latter's hammer, having just unleashed several attacks against the man. Death Glare - Wu gives Dragnar the Tranquil Fury variation as he retreats. Both the monk and Rickert answer in kind to his warning that they would meet again. Hellish Horse - Adding to his sinister atmosphere, the chaos knight summons one of these as he leaves the battlefield. It has Only just Begun - Invoked by both the narrative and Dragnar himself in his "We will meet again" moment, after he ultimately decides to retreat from Lemniscrest by the combined efforts of Wu and Rickert. Category:Blog posts